Traduction L'arithmancienne
by Marez
Summary: Hermione grandit en étant une génie en mathématique au lieux d'être un rat de bibliothèque, et elle décide de passer un test pour rentrer en cours d'arithmancie en première année. Avec l'aide de ses amis et du professeur Vector, elle met ses talents extraordinaires en création de sortilège à bon usage dans le combat contre Voldemort. Année 1-4


Chapitre 1 : Première année, Automne

Bonjour, je tiens a préciser que l'histoire qui vas suivre est une œuvre original de WhiteSquirel dont le nom original est : The Arithmancer. Je tenais simplement à vous faire partager cette histoire en offrant une traduction avec l'autorisation de White Squirel. L'histoire en elle-même est fini et en aucun cas je ne modifierai son histoire, je reste authentique avec son histoire autant que la traduction me le permet.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour une fanfiction que j'ai trouvé superbe en anglais ( s/10070079/1/The-Arithmancer). Et pour les non anglophones je vous partage cette traduction !

Première année : Chapitre 1-22

Seconde année : Chapitre 23-38

Troisième année : Chapitre 39-59

Quatrième année : Chapitre 60-84

Anné : J'ai pas encore décidé de la traduction du titre.

Hermione Granger a toujours été une jeune fille très intelligente, elle n'était pas le genre d'enfant prodige à aller à l'université à l'âge de 10 ans comme ces enfants qu'on peut voir dans les journaux de temps en temps. Mais elle avait réussi à sauter une année en primaire sans problème, bien que l'ajustement pour elle ne fut pas énorme étant née en Septembre.

Les maths c'est là où elle était la meilleure, là où elle excellait. Elle adorait les livres et toute sorte d'apprentissage, elle n'aurait pas pu sauter une année autrement, mais les chiffres était son premier amour. Elle vivait, mangeait et respirait nombres depuis l'âge ou elle pouvait commencer à compter, et son obsession pour ceux-ci ne faisait que grandir avec l'âge.

Multiplier de grand nombre dans sa tête était un exercice basique pour elle. Tout le monde pourrait le faire s'ils prenaient le temps d'apprendre. Mais être capable d'effectuer tous les calculs que peux faire une calculatrice programmable ne faisait d'elle qu'une curiosité pas un prodige. Avec les années passant, des tuteurs privés ont commencés à la mettre de côté tous les jours durant les cours de maths pour lui apprendre d'abord à effectuer de longues divisions en suite à effectuer des probabilités, puis de l'algèbre et enfin de la trigonométrie. Elle savait qu'a l'âge de 6 ans elle était dans un monde complétement différent de celui de ses camarades de classe quand il s'agissait des nombres. Pour tous les problèmes que ceci lui a causée une partie d'elle-même appréciait les regards qu'elle recevait quand elle effectuait des problèmes du niveau GCSE et A-Level maths* pendant que tous les autres enfants étaient en train d'apprendre les fractions.

Enfin cette dernière année n'a pas été si terrible. Depuis qu'elle avait sauté sa classe de 4ème année, elle avait pu avancer dans le secondaire une année en avance, et les enfants étaient un peu plus dédiés à leurs travails qu'en école primaire, où elle n'a jamais vraiment réussi à s'intégrer elle passait plus de temps à faire des calculs qu'a jouer à cache-cache ou bien pire à balle au prisonnier. Elle réussi même à se faire quelques amis dans le secondaire qui partageaient son amour pour le epic fantasy et la science-fiction, même elle devait aller jusqu'au 6ème année pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre son niveau de math. Mais même après de dures années en primaire les choses s'annonçaient plutôt bien.

Mais le monde d'Hermione se retrouva complétement chamboulé le jour où une femme toute droit sortie des années 30 se présenta au palier de la porte des Granger. Leur porte d'hôtel.

« Monsieur et madame Granger ? »

« Oui… » Répondit Daniel Granger avec méfiance.

« Comment allez-vous ? Je suis Minerva McGonagall » La dame en question offrit une main pour la serrer. « Es ce que votre fille est là ? »

Dan serra sa main rapidement. « Oui, elle est ici, y'a-t-il un problème ? »

« Aucunement Mr Granger. Vous voyez, je représente une école en Ecosse exclusive pour des enfants possédant un certain don. Et je souhaiterai offrir une invitation à Mrs Granger pour y être inscrite. »

« Vraiment ? » Minerva pu voir furtivement une tête broussailleuse tandis que la fille en question bondit de son siège pour courir vers la porte, seulement pour être bloqué par ses parents.

« Attend ici Hermione » son père lui dit, il s'adressa à son visiteur, « Alors comme ça vous nous avez suivi durant nos vacances à l'étranger juste pour lui proposer une place dans votre école ? »

Minerva s'était justement posé la question. Elle était encore un peut malade suite au portoloin qu'elle dut prendre pour aller jusqu'en Italie, alors qu'elle aurait pu juste attendre une semaine que ceux-ci rentrent de vacances et les joindre en Grande Bretagne. Mais la procédure reste la procédure. Ceci était cependant la partie la plus dur, les convaincre de la laisser venir et qu'elle n'était pas juste comme l'avait appelé Miss Finch-Fletchley une colporteuse complétement folle.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour vous interrompre durant vos vacances » elle continua. « Mais c'est de notre procédure que de contacter les potentiels élèves de notre école dans les derniers jours de juillet peut importe où es qu'ils sont à ce moment. » Elle tendit une carte de visite moldue avec écrit : _Collège de Poudlard_. _Minerva McGonagall sous directrice. _Et montra une adresse de poste moldue. « Si cela pose un problème je peux peut-être revenir à un autre moment ».

« Non, non » répondit Dan Rapidement. La carte semblait possible à vérifier. Si c'était vrai ils pourraient déjà l'écouter et vérifier s'il y'a aucune chose étrange se cachant derrière cette visite et si c'était le cas il essaierait de s'en débarrasser rapidement. « Allez-y rentrez ». Il se tourna et fit signe a Emma et Hermione de rester éloigné de l'étrange femme Il s'assit entre eux et McGonagall et juste à côté du téléphone au cas ou la femme tenterait quelque chose.

« Ms McGonagall je m'appelle Daniel Granger, et voici ma femme Emma et vous semblez déjà connaitre ma fille Hermione… Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre comme ceci peut paraitre inhabituel pour nous, mais je suppose qu'on peut quand même vous écouter ».

« Je comprends tout à fait Mr Granger »

Emma était en train d'examiner la carte de visite. « Je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu parler du… Collège de Poudlard, Mrs McGonagall » dit-elle. « Avez-vous de la documentation avec vous ? »

« J'en ai emporté avec moi Mrs Granger » Minerva répondit. « Et en effet il est normal que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler, car le nom complet de l'école est Collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie… »

Dan et Emma restèrent bouche bé devant la déclaration de la dame, mais Hermione parla pour la première fois : « école de magie ? Voulez-vous dire que comme de la vraie magie ? »

« Oui Mrs Granger, de la magie. Je suis une sorcière, et nos sorts nous ont permis de dire que vous en êtes une aussi. »

Hermione resta bouche bée à son tour, mais son père prit de nouveau la parole « Je pense que vous en avez dit assez. »

« Mr et Mrs Granger, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais si vous permettez je vais vous faire une petite démonstration. »

L'étrange femme sorti un petit bâton de la poche de sa robe.

« Une baguette magique ? » Dan dit sceptiquement. Il sentait de plus en plus que cela devait être une sorte de blague ou une arnaque. Il en savait assez à propos de ces magiciens pour savoir les techniques habituelles qu'ils utilisent.

« En effet, je peux commencer par un charme de lévitation peut être. »

Sans doute, celui-ci sera fait avec des fils invisibles pensa Dan. Mais quelque chose clochait, où cette femme voulait en venir ? Elle ne peut pas juste inventer toute une école. Si c'est une école pour faire des tours de magies ou quelque chose comme ça, pourquoi vouloir recruter Hermione ? Elle n'a jamais montré aucun intérêt dans ce genre d'arts. Et si c'était juste une blague ? Mais de qui et pourquoi ? Et si ce n'était aucune de ces solutions Dan était surtout curieux. Hermione n'a pas tout eu que de sa mère après tout. Et dans le cas improbable ou McGonagall pourrait faire plus que faire tourner des cartes dans les airs ou bien transformer sa baguette magique en un bouquet de fleur, ça pourrait valoir le coup de l'écouter. « Très bien allez y alors. »

McGonagall bougea son bâton et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à du latin, et d'un coup la table basse situé au milieu s'éleva dans les airs.

« NON… ! » Dan tomba de sa chaise. C'était bien plus que de jouer aux cartes. Emma devin pâle et Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Dan passa ses mains tout autour de la table, dessus et dessous, cherchant des fils ou bien des supports invisibles. « Mais comment… ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit c'est de la magie Mr Granger » La table tourna deux fois sur elle-même dans les airs avant de se remettre toute seule sur le sol.

« Wow … » Dit Hermione.

« De la magie… » Bégaya Emma. « Magie… alors vous dites école de… magie de Poudlard… ? »

« C'est ça » McGonagall répondit. « Je suis la sous directrice de l'école et je suis aussi professeur de métamorphose. »

« Métamorphose ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Il s'agit de sorts pour transformer quelque chose en une autre chose. Par exemple… » Elle toucha la table basse avec sa baguette magique et murmura une autre incantation ; la table se transforma en une grosse tortue.

Dan faillit encore tomber de sa chaise. Ça n'était définitivement pas juste un simple tour de magie. Il se pinça. Il ne rêvait pas. Hermione quant à elle applaudit à la vue de cette démonstration. Une fois que McGonagall remit la table à sa place, Emma prit la parole : « Alors vous dites que Hermione est capable de faire ce genre de choses aussi ? »

« Elle en sera capable avec l'entrainement approprié bien sûr. C'était un sort très avancé. »

« Mais comment pouvez vous savoir qu'Hermione est une sorcière… ? » Le mot paraissait insultant mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange à propos de toute cette histoire.

« Nous avons des sorts très anciens qui sont en opération à Poudlard et qui détecte automatiquement toute naissance magique en Grande Bretagne, mais surement vous avez déjà vu vous-même… des choses inhabituels se produisant autour de votre fille, on appelle cela de la magie accidentelle. »

Dan et Emma se regardèrent, et ils surent très vite la réponse. Cela expliquait très certainement pas mal de choses, incluant une très grosse crise de colère de celle-ci, qui vu une pièce remplie de bouquins complétement dévastée où les livres avaient volé de leurs étagères. Dan hocha de la tête et repris la parole « Très bien, si c'est le cas, pourquoi attendre ? Votre école commence à onze ou douze ans pour les élèves ? Alors pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contacté plus tôt ? »

C'était un autre problème aussi qui semblait toujours revenir. McGonagall expliqua patiemment et espéra que cette discussion ne se développerai pas en un débat politique. « Poudlard accepte tous les enfants magiques qui ont atteint l'âge de onze ans et on rentre en contact avec eux l'été avant la leur première année car avant cela ils ne montrent pas la capacitée de contrôler leur magie avant l'âge de onze ans. Pour cette raison, les enfants avec aucuns entourage sorciers n'ont pas de raisons d'avoir contact avec le monde magique. J'admets qu'il y'a des désavantages dans notre système, mais comme vous pouvez le deviner le monde magique aime rester secret. Donc nous choisissons d'attendre pour rentrer en contact avec eux. »

Cela sembla apaiser ses parents pour le moment. Mais pendant qu'elle regardait ses parents digérer les informations, Hermione ne faisait que commencer et elle tendit sa main vers McGonagall et dit « S'il vous plait, je peux essayer un sort ? »

McGonagall ricana légèrement, cette question était surprenamment rare, même venant de née moldus. « Malheureusement non, Miss Granger » dit-elle. « Une baguette doit être spécialement adapté à votre propre magie, ou alors vous la trouverez très difficile à utiliser, plus particulièrement à votre âge. Vous aurez besoin d'acheter une baguette magique avant le commencement de l'année. Cependant je peux vous donner déjà votre lette officiel d'acceptance à Poudlard. » Elle sortit une enveloppe de son sac à main et la lévita vers la jeune fille.

Hermione était presque en trance face à la vieille enveloppe. Celle-ci était fait de parchemins et était écrite d'une belle écriture en vert émeraude. Elle prit celle-ci avec précaution et la lu à haute voix :

_Miss _

_La plus petite chambre_

_Suite 405_

_Hotel San Zulian_

_Venice, Italie _

Dan se leva précipitamment. « Comment saviez-vous dans quelle chambre Hermione dors ? »

Minerva soupira. Cela se produisait de plus en plus au fil des années. Peut être était il temps de changer le sort pour les adresses. « Je ne le savais pas, Mr Granger. Les lettres sont adressées automatiquement. »

« Donc vous pouvez automatiquement trouver quelqu'un peut-importe où ils sont ? »

« Pour la plus grande partie oui. Il y'a des façons de cacher ses déplacements s'il y'a besoin, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le souci d'un étudiant. Dans tous les cas les charmes de suivis sont très strictement régulés. »

Murmurant dans sa barbe mais apaisé Dan se re assit dans son fauteuil. Hermione cassa le sceau orné de la lettre et retira la lettre de son enveloppe. Elle lut :

_Collège de Poudlard, école de magie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore _

_(Ordre de Merlin première classe, Grand sorcier, _

_Manitou suprême de la CIMS**) _

_ Cher Miss Granger, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été accepté dans le collège de Poudlard, école de magie. Vous trouverez avec la liste du matériel nécessaire ainsi que des livres pour votre année. _

_L'année scolaire commence le 1__er__ septembre. Il y'aura une visite guidée pour les étudiants provenant de parents non magiques tenu le 27 juillet à 9h sur la plateforme 10 de la gare de King Cross à Londres. C'est à ce moment que vous pourrez rendre votre lettre d'inscription. _

_Respectueusement_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Sous-Directrice_

« Votre visite guidée se déroule dans une gare ? » Emma demanda.

« C'est le début de la visite guidée, Mrs Granger. Il est prévu de visiter tous les lieux les plus importants de Londres et il est prévu d'acheter les fournitures nécessaires. » McGonagall fouilla dans son sac à main, enfonçant sa main plus profondément que la taille du sac et sorti une grande brochure. « J'ai quelques informations basiques sur Poudlard pour vous : les classes offertes, les activités extrascolaires, les profils de nos professeurs etc.. »

« Merci »

« Es que les sorciers et sorcières portent des chapeaux pointus ? » s'exclama Hermione en lisant la liste du matériel.

« Je dois admettre que ceux-ci deviennent démodés, mais ils font toujours partis de l'uniforme à Poudlard. »

« Hum, on aura peut-être un problème » Dan répliqua en relisant la lettre d'acceptance. « Nous avions prévu de prendre l'avion pour rentrer le 27. Est-il possible de faire la visite guidée plus tard ? »

McGonagall cligna des yeux et ajusta ses lunettes. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un problème comme ça avait eu lieu. Elle regarda son emploi du temps et dit : « Si vous voulez, je peux vous voir personnellement le weekend suivant. Ou si vous préférez je peux m'arranger pour déplacer votre vol un jour en avance sans que cela vous coute quoique ce soit. »

« Vous pouvez arranger ça… ? Que voulez-vous dire ? C'est plutôt compliqué de changer un vol au dernier moment vous savez. »

Avec un hmph sonore, la sorcière répondit. « Ça peut se faire assez facilement même si sa pourrait être considéré comme jouer aves règles dans des standards moldus.

Emma semblait résignée. « Je suppose qu'on n'aura pas trop de problème pour revenir un jour plus tôt. Et je doute que j'arriverai à tenir Hermione éloignée de tout ces livres magiques une semaine de plus. »

Mr Granger sourit à la remarque faite par sa femme, et des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux d'Hermione. McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de penser _Elle finira surement à Serdaigle. _

Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par la jeune fille. « Excusez-moi madame, mais dans ces livres je n'en vois aucuns pour des classes non magiques. »

« Hmm elle a raison » Emma répondit reparcourant la brochure. « Il n'y'a pas de cours d'anglais, pas de cours de comment vous appelez ça… ? cours d'histoire moldue ? Aucune sorte de cours scientifique ou cours de maths. A moins que sa soit le cours d'étude des moldus. »

« Vous devez bien avoir des cours de maths » insista Hermione.

« Même pour des débutants » Emma ajouta, bien que Hermione pensât que son niveau de maths était bien au-delà de celui qui pourrai être proposé au secondaire. « Comment Hermione peut avoir une éducation équilibrée avec des cours autant basés sur la magie ? » Elle se demanda comment elle réussit à réunir tous ces mots ensemble.

McGonagall leva une main dans les airs pour stopper la vague de question. Ceci était des questions communes, et elle n'avait pas de réponses idéales pour aucunes d'entre elles. « Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air, juste en regardant la liste des cours. Pour la plupart des cours, des essais seront notés et ils comprendront une partie expression écrite, l'anglais ne sera bien sûr pas négligé. Pour les maths, nous avons un cours supplémentaire qui commence en 3ème année qui couvre à peu près les mêmes éléments que dans le secondaire moldu. Je dois admettre que notre curriculum est assez léger en science et histoire moldue. On doit aussi s'adapter aux besoins de nos étudiant, et presque tous nos élèves incluant les né moldus choisissent de vivre dans notre monde. Notre curriculum est fait de telle sorte à ce que à ce que nos élèves réussissent dans notre monde. » Elle leva encore sa main dans les airs pour répondre à la prochaine question évidente. « Vous pouvez bien sûr recruter des professeurs pour des cours particuliers pour couvrir les sujets restants, et l'éducation magique n'est obligatoire que jusqu'en 5ème année. Très rarement nous avons des étudiants quittant à la 5ème année pour prendre un apprentissage ou bien pour partir se préparer pour une université moldue. Si vous voulez je peux vous mettre en contact avec des étudiants qui ont fait ce choix. »

Les parents d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils digérant cette information. Bien que Hermione fût toujours en train de regarder la brochure et celle-ci fronça des sourcils.

« Je suppose que ça a du sens. » Emma répliqua. « Au moins ça lui laissera des ouvertures. Qu'en pense tu Dan ? »

Dan regarda le plafond. « Je pense que je suis en train d'avoir le plus étrange rêve de ma vie, et j'aimerai pouvoir me réveiller maintenant s'il vous plait… » il murmura. « Mais dans le cas ou ceci est réel, je ne vois pas ce que sa ferai de mal de rentrer à la maison plus tôt pour cette visite guidée. Hermione quelque chose ne vas pas ? » Il ajouta voyant sa fille.

« Vous n'avez pas de cours de maths pendant deux ans ? » Demanda-elle. « Pensez-vous que je pourrai passer un test pour les cours d'Arithmancie professeur ? »

« De quoi… ? Un test pour… ? » McGonagall répondit surprise. « Ça serai vraiment inhabituel. Et j'ai bien peur que peu d'élèves pourraient réussir dans ce cours à votre âge, même dans le cas de gens possédant un don comme vous. »

« Oh vous n'avez pas encore vu Hermione avec des chiffres professeur McGonagall. » Emma répondit défendant sa fille.

« Je peux vous montrer sur ce quoi j'ai travaillé. » Hermione répondit avant que McGonagall puisse protester. Elle disparu en un éclair et revint rapidement avec un gros livre qu'elle ouvrit vers le début et le présenta au professeur. « C'est ce que Mr. Andrews m'a enseigné cet été. Je ne suis pas allé très loin jusqu'à présent. Je ne suis allée que jusqu'au différenciation et aux fonctions rationnelles. »

McGonagall parut confuse, puis révéla une énorme surprise ses yeux s'écarquillant en parcourant le livre. C'était bien un livre de cour moldu, mais c'était le genre de maths utilisés pour les ASPIC en arithmancie mais en plus détaillé. McGonagall en avait beaucoup oublié et elle se demanda si professeur Vector savait tout cela. « Mon dieu vous pouvez faire tout ça ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Hermione commença à expliquer comment résoudre un des problèmes du livre, mais McGonagall l'arrêta.

« C'est bon, Miss Granger, je vous crois. Bien que ça soit inhabituel, avec votre niveau et votre talent en maths, vous pourriez enseigner la partie non magique des cours. Je demanderai à professeur Vector si elle serait d'accord pour vous accorder une entrevue pour un possible placement en cours d'arithmancie avant que vous entriez à Poudlard. »

Hermione gloussa au nom de Vector. « Merci professeur ! »

Avec cette crise réglée, McGonagall répondit à plusieurs autres questions des Granger à propos de l'école, elle leur donna un bref aperçue du monde magique. Elle était sûr qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour comprendre complétement ce qu'il vient de se passer, comme pour toutes les familles de né moldue, et leur confirma qu'elle sera là à la visite guidée. Elle leur promit de les contacter via l'hôtel pour les arrangements du retour.

Après avoir quitté l'hôtel elle attendit d'être hors de portée d'oreilles pour laisser s'échapper un soupir, se demandant pourquoi c'étaient toujours les élèves les plus studieux qui posaient toujours le plus de problèmes durant les visites.

Minerva McGonagall retourna à Poudlard après deux longs jours de visites chez les familles de né moldus. Comme toujours elle était heureuse d'enlever ses accoutrements moldus pour remettre des vêtements sorciers. Mais il était trop tard dans la nuit pour faire son rapport, elle attendit l'aube pour faire son rapport au directeur.

Comme toujours elle n'avait pas besoin de toquer, Albus lança un : « Ah, vas-y rentre Minerva ! » Elle rentra dans le bureau et s'installa au milieu de touts les objets étranges que possédait le directeur. (Elle a longtemps suspecté que la plupart étaient inutiles, mais Albus ignorait chacun de ces commentaires à leurs sujets.)

« Sorbet citron ? » le directeur demanda avant d'en mettre un dans sa bouche.

« Non merci. »

« Alors, je vois que la visite chez les né moldus a prit plus de temps que d'habitude. »

« Oui Albus. L'un d'entre eux s'est avéré être en vacances en Italie. J'ai dû faire un portoloin international et du bouger un vol d'avion moldu pour m'occuper d'elle. Les moldus voyagent tellement de nos jours… Je pense qu'il serait temps de modifier nos procédures de contact. »

« Mmmh, je prends en considération pour l'année prochaine. Pas d'autre soucis ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. J'aurai juste besoin de parler à Septima à propos de cette même élève. »

Albus leva ses sourcils broussailleux. « Septima ? Pour une première année ? Pourquoi elle aurait besoin d'être incluse ? »

Minerva s'autorisa un léger sourire puis ajouta : « Parce-que si Miss Granger est aussi bonne que je le pense, Septima voudra l'avoir en apprentissage avant qu'elle en est terminée avec elle. »

Albus se massa la barbe puis répondit : « Intriguant… Les bons arithmanciens sont très difficiles à trouver. »

« En effet. Sinon aucuns soucis de ton coté Albus ? »

« Seulement un petit, pour contacter Harry Potter » pour l'instant, un de mes instruments à sonné six fois. Albus se leva, « Oh ! Les lettres que j'ai envoyé à Mr Potter s'avèrent être perdues. »

« Six ?! »

« Oui, c'est le troisième jour d'affilé. Je vais m'arranger pour en renvoyer demain. »

« Albus, si six lettres n'ont pas pu atteindre le garçon, je ne vois pas comment en envoyer plus pourra aider. Si j'avais à parier, son horrible famille a dut lui empêcher de voir ces lettres ! »

« Du calme, du calme Minerva, j'ai laissé des instructions bien spécifiques avec celles-ci. »

« Des instructions spécifiques mais bien sûr ! » Minerva le coupa. « Je t'avais bien dit à quel point ces moldus sont horribles il y'a dix ans, peut être je devrai rendre une visite moi-même au garçon! »

« Non, Minerva tu en as déjà fait bien assez avec les né moldus cette semaine… Je pense que Mr Potter n'aura pas besoin de ces lettres avant son anniversaire, j'enverrai Hagrid pour la lui apporter. » Albus répondit avec son habituel regard pétillant. (Minerva s'était il y'a longtemps résignée à penser qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de sort, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quel pourrait être celui-ci.) « Je suis sûr que Hagrid sera heureux de revoir le garçon encore une fois. »

Le dernier moi de l'été fu un tourbillon d'émotions pour Hermione. Premièrement, il y'avait la visite guidée à King Cross, elle rencontra ainsi Sally-Anne Perks, Sophie Roper, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle, et l'ajout de dernière minute, Dean Thomas. Puis, il y eu le chemin de traverse qui fut un émerveillement pour celle-ci. Elle pu acheter ses robes, sa liste de fourniture, sa baguette magique (Mr Olivander, lui laissa essayer plusieurs sorts dans sa boutique après avoir beaucoup insisté.), et bien sûr, ses livres de cours.

Tous ses livres étaient fascinant pour elle bien sûr. Elle fut surprise de voir que certains livres couvraient plusieurs années de cours, les rendant encore plus utiles. Elle acheta les livres d'arithmancie nécessaire jusqu'à la 7ème année, et elle fut surprise, que même quelque chose d'aussi organique que la magie puisse être analysée par les maths. Elle dévora les livres d'histoires, essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde magique. Son respect pour Albus Dumbledore monta en flèche quand elle apprit qu'il avait réussit à battre à lui tout seul l'allié mage noir d'Hitler pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Mais elle fut un peut nerveuse en lisant la description d'un terroriste dans _Histoire Magique Moderne _qui ressemblait plus à un vilains venant tout droit de comics plus qu'autre chose et que ce super vilain en question fut défait par un garçon du nom d'Harry Potter seulement dix en arrière. Il y'avait une guerre civile à ce moment contre les né moldus et elle était certainement contente de ne pas avoir à faire à lui ou bien son groupe.

Au même moment le professeur Vector fut assez arrangeante pour organiser un rendez-vous à leur maison une semaine après la visite guidée. A l'heure prévu, Emma Granger ouvra la porte pour laisser apercevoir une femme d'un âge mur, avec de long cheveux noirs, qui était habillé dans une robe fluide couleur bordeaux avec un chapeaux pointu compétant l'ensemble : l'accoutrement étrange que portait la plupart des gens qu'ils ont rencontré sur le chemin de traverse. Emma examina la femme en question avant de dire : « Vous devez être le professeur Vector. »

Vector leva légèrement la tête et répondit avec un air hautain : « Et vous devez être Mrs Granger je suppose. Comment allez-vous ? Je suis ici pour l'entretiens avec votre fille. »

Emma se sentit légèrement ennuyée par le ton de la femme, mais elle l'invita rapidement à rentrer et prendre un thé.

« Mr Granger ? » Vector serra la main de Dan.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Et tu dois être Hermione. »

« Ravis de vous rencontrer professeur. Merci d'être venu. » La fille répliqua poliment.

Vector serra sa main avec raideur. Celle-ci examina la fille en question, celle-ci ne dégageait rien de particulier, bien que les apparences peuvent être trompeuse. Elle était très polie par contre et débordait d'excitation, mais honnêtement elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose. Elle ne faisait cela que pour rendre une faveur à Minerva. Même si selon les dires de Minerva elle aurait à faire à une prodige, elle trouvait plutôt difficile à croire qu'une fille de onze an puisse être qualifié aussi pleinement en arithmancie.

Ils se retirèrent dans la salle de séjour, ou là famille s'assit, et Vector prudemment prit une chaise, jetant un coup d'œil curieux à la lampe électrique et au poste tv éteint. Contrairement à la grande partie de ses camarades Serpentard elle n'avait aucun problème avec les moldus, elle pouvait reconnaitre comment très souvent les nés moldus se montrait plus performant académiquement parlant comparé à leur semblable d'origine sorcière (merci l'école primaire moldue), mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait réussir à surmonter le choc culturel à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans le monde moldu.

« Merci pour le thé » dit-elle à Emma. « Du coup ! Je suis Septima Vector, professeur d'arithmancie à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall m'a informé que tu étais intéressé pour faire un test pour rejoindre la classe de 3ème année d'arithmancie en tant que 1ère année. »

Hermione était nerveuse sous le regard sévère du professeur, celle-ci essaya de répondre calmement : « Oui madame. Ça semble extrêmement intéressant et utile parce-que ça a rapport avec la conception de sortilège selon _Numérologie et Grammaire_. Et je ne voudrai pas avoir deux ans sans avoir des cours de maths. Je veux garder cela bien frai dans ma mémoire. »

Elle semblait déjà dédiée à ses cours pensa Vector, elle avait déjà commencé avec _Numérologie et Grammaire_. « Tu devrai savoir premièrement que je n'ai jamais considéré un placement en avance pour mes cours. L'arithmancie est un sujet très rigoureux et à mon avis il s'agit du sujet le plus rigoureux enseigné à Poudlard, j'attends un effort total de la part de mes élèves quel que soit leur âge. » Hermione fronça des sourcils. « Cependant, professeur McGonagall m'a informé que tes prouesses mathématique était les plus impressionnantes qu'elle a vu pour une première année selon elle, et elle a insisté pour que je face une investigation. Si tu peux me montrer ce que tu fais en maths, ce que tu as appris, cela me donnera une idée de ton possible placement. »

« Bien sûr professeur Vector, j'ai mon livre d'algèbre juste ici. » Hermione sauta de son fauteuil pour attraper un manuel d'une pile au coins de la table. Elle n'aperçut pas l'air surpris du professeur Vector quand elle prononça le mot algèbre. Elle ouvrit le manuel en question et ajouta : « Mon cour cette semaine porte sur la différentiation et sur les fonctions composés. En principe, c'est une application très simple de la règle de dérivation d'une fonction composé. Vous traitez la partie interne comme une variable quand vous prenez la dérivée de la fonction externe, puis vous multipliez par la dérivée de la fonction à l'intérieur. Bien sûr avec des fonctions plus complexe ça peut être beaucoup plus difficile. »

« Hermione, puis-je regarder ton manuel ? » coupa le professeur Vector.

« Bien sûr madame ! » Elle lui donna son manuel, et Vector feuilleta les pages de celui-ci. Sa description des règles de dérivations d'une fonction composé était correcte, et elle regarda les pages précédentes pour regarder les éléments d'algèbre. Elle était choquée de voir à quel point les éléments d'algèbres étaient expliqués en si grand détails. Le livre d'arithmancie niveau ASPIC était bien plus petit et la partie maths occupait seulement la moitié de celui-ci. Elle agissait en plus comme si elle y comprenait la chose, ce qui pourrait être incroyable si vrai. Vector avait besoin de le confirmer.

« Hermione, si je te donnais une équation basé sur ce que t'apprends dans ce livre, serai tu capable de la résoudre pour moi ? »

« Oui madame ! » dit-elle en hochant de la tête énergiquement.

« Très bien, as-tu un parchemin ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, le fait que le monde magique était resté bloqué au dix-neuvième siècle ne lui avait pas échappée. « Non, mais nous avons un stylo et du papier sinon. »

« Bien sûr. » Vector pris l'objet non familier dans ses mains. Tenir un stylo ne devrait pas être beaucoup plus difficile que tenir une plume pensa-elle, mais c'était toujours étrange. Elle commença à écrire une formule pour que Hermione face une différenciation. Juste pour être sûr elle la rendit bien plus compliquée que nécessaire, une que même des 7ème années auraient du mal à résoudre, une ou elle devrait appliquer la règle de dérivation deux fois et sur une fonction rationnelle en plus de ça. Un bon élève va probablement essayer et obtenir une réponse plus ou moins correcte, un imposteur sera vite forcé de laisser tomber. « Mmmh très bien, peut être celle-ci ? » dit-elle en lui donnant le papier.

Hermione devint pâle en regardant la formule complexe que lui avait écrit la professeur, mais elle prit un air déterminé et commença à travailler se penchant sur la table. En la regardant de tout les côté Vector pouvait bien deviner que la fille était sérieuse à sa grande surprise. Elle faisait réellement de l'algèbre. Cela lui prit dix minute pour trouver la solution à l'équation, incluant la vérification à deux fois de son travail. Elle lui rendit ainsi son papier avec un regard nerveux.

Vector regarda le papier. Avec une écriture soignée, Hermione avait présenté son travail avec beaucoup de détails. Le professeur regarda chaque étape qu'elle avait effectué pour résoudre son équation, devant de plus en plus excitée ne trouvant aucune erreurs. En atteignant la fin, elle laissa tomber sa façade hautaine pour laisser paraitre place à de la surprise. Elle était forcée de conclure qu'elle avait résolu l'équation. « Hermione, réalise-tu, que la majorité de mes 7ème années n'ont pas réussi à résoudre cette équation aussi rapidement et aussi correctement que tu l'as fait ? »

Hermione sourit nerveusement à la remarque du professeur et pas sûr de quoi répondre. Mais son père sauta de son fauteuil pour dire : « C'est notre Hermione ! Elle a fait des maths du niveau de secondaire depuis des années ! »

« C'est sans aucun doute une la plus grande prouesse mathématique à laquelle j'ai assisté venant d'un premier année ! » toute trace de supériorité dans sa voit était perdu. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. « Bien sûr l'arithmancie ne nécessite pas que de l'algèbre. Par exemple, as-tu appris la multiplication de matrices ? »

« Oui madame, c'était dans mon cour d'algèbre II. »

Vector ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était et voulait dire algèbre II, mais elle prit un autre morceau de papier et écrit deux grilles de neufs nombres côte à côte. « Je vois… Peut être pourrait tu essayer de me multiplier ces deux matrices. »

« Oui madame. » elle prit le papier et commença la résolution.

Vector ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus impressionné par cet enfant après sa démonstration en algèbre, mais elle avait tort. Elle savait parfaitement que cette multiplication de matrice nécessitait au total 45 calculs, et en regardant Hermione, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de la résoudre dans sa tête, et elle le fit en seulement 45 seconde. Vector mit plus de temps à vérifier sa réponse que ça a pris à Hermione pour la résoudre.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait aussi rapidement Hermione. Mais la réponse est bonne. Bien… je suppose que t'as appris aussi des choses en géométrie et trigonométrie ? »

« Oui madame. »

« Très bien ! » Vector dessina une figure géométrique complexe, ou des distances et des angles devaient être calculés. Cela nécessitait l'utilisation de géométrie des cercles et de trigonométrie. Mais Hermione n'en fut pas embêté et elle donna les réponse exact en termes de racine carrée.

« Eh bien, je pense que tes compétences en maths sont au-dessus de tous reproches. » Dit-elle sur un ton de conversation cette fois-ci. Mais elle n'allait pas faire de compromis sur la qualité. « Cependant, si tu prends place dans ma classe, tu devras aussi avoir de bonne connaissances sur la partie théorique magique. Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi le mouvement de baguette est important quand on lance un sort ? »

C'était une question facile tout droit sortie de _Théorie Magique_, que Hermione avait bien sûr déjà lu. Elle récita presque mot par mot : « Le mouvement de baguette aligne l'énergie ambiante magique avec celle incluse par l'effet désiré du sort. Cette alignement d'énergie rends le sort plus facile à lancer, surtout pour les classes débutantes. »

« Mmmh, très bien, quelque chose de plus difficile cette fois-ci. Quelles sont les propriétés magique du chiffre sept ? » C'était tout droit sorti du chapitre un de _Numérologie et Grammaire_.

« Le chiffre sept et le nombre le plus puissant magiquement. La plupart des sortilèges incluent un facteur arithmantique de sept, et dans les champs magiques, on retrouve des symétrie d'ordre sept, l'énergie résonante donne ainsi des effets plus puissants et plus stables. Numérologiquement, arranger des groupes d'objets par 7… »

« C'est bon Hermione merci. C'est assez clair pour moi que tu as lu studieusement les manuels. La chose la plus importante quand même est est tu capable d'appliquer ce que t'as appris ? Par exemple, quelle est la structure géométrique décrivant le charme de _Lumos_ ? C'était dans un des devoirs donné au chapitre trois. »

« C'est une sphère madame. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Le charme de _Lumos_ produit de la lumière en confinant de la magie incontrôlée qui produit des étincelles au bout de la baguette. La forme la plus efficace pour un champs de confinement est une sphère. »

C'était le genre d'intuition magique que Vector cherchait et elle se surprit à espérer la trouver. Ici se trouvait un des esprits les plus extraordinaire qu'elle avait jamais vu, et elle voulait vraiment voir de quoi serait capable cette fille. Elle posa d'autres questions du même genre, et décida de regarder jusqu'à où elle s'était avancée dans ses études. « Alors, une dernière question, quelle est la différence arithmétique entre un mauvais sort*** et un maléfice ? »

Hermione pali à la question et regarda ses pieds. « Je ne suis pas sûr madame… Je pensais que les mauvais sorts étaient des sorts jute fais pour embêter une personne tandis que les maléfices servent à faire du mal… »

« Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, il s'agit de quelque chose au programme de 5ème année. La réponse est bien ça et ce que t'apprendra en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Mais pour répondre à la question pour décrire un mauvais sort on utilise des équations algébrique tant dis que pour des sorts plus puissants comme des maléfices, on utilise des équations transcendante. »

L'esprit analytique d'Hermione commença à faire son boulot pour en déduire toute les implications que cela pourra avoir. Mais elle les garda de côté pour de futures utilisations tandis que le professeur Vector souriait et continuait de parler.

« Je dois admettre, Hermione, que pendant mes vingt ans d'expérience en tant que professeur je n'ai jamais vu un enfant avec de telles aptitudes en arithmancie à ton âge. J'informerai le professeur McGonagall que d'ajouter les cours d'arithmancie à ton emploi du temps quand t'arrivera à Poudlard. »

« OUI ! » Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et faillit trébucher en se retenant de prendre le professeur dans ses bras. Elle réussi à se retenir de secouer trop fort la main du professeur en la serrant. « Merci ! merci ! Professeur Vector je ne vous laisserai pas tomber ! »

« J'en suis sûr que non Hermione. » Vector redirigea son regards vers les parents de la fille. Son père rayonnait de fierté, et sa mère semblait contente de soit, elle le méritait probablement. Elle donna à la famille une bref revue du programme des cinq années d'arithmancie et répondit à plusieurs autres questions à propos de Poudlard et du monde magique en général. Elle remarqua qu'Emma était vite partie sur les questions concernant les futures carrières possibles, et bien sûr elle pu répondre qu'elles étaient nombreuses pour une bonne arithmancienne.

Par courtoisie (et aussi pour une curiosité renouvelée du monde moldue), Vector posa des questions sur le monde moldu à son tour, en particulier sur les applications des maths avancées. Elle n'en comprenait que la moitié, mais rien que cette moitié était déjà impressionnante. Les applications aux sciences moldues étaient extraordinaires, comme cette mission pour envoyer des hommes sur la lune que n'arrêtait pas de raconter le professeur Sinistra. Également les connaissances d'Hermione sur ces faits était impressionnante bien que pas autant que celles sur les maths pures.

Quand elle finit par préparer ses affaires pour partir, elle hocha de la tête en pensant : _Cette fille aura mon job au moment où elle aura gradué._

*Certificat d'étude secondaire

** Advanced level : Niveau avancé, il s'agit d'un examen passé à la fin du secondaire (lycée/collège) équivalent du bac on peut dire.

*** Traduction qui me semble efficace pour mettre un niveau de différence entre les deux types de sorts : Jinxes and hexes.


End file.
